


Somebody I Used To Know

by shipping_it_all



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Romance, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_it_all/pseuds/shipping_it_all
Summary: "You, I hate YOU!"“And what do you think telling me that is going to gain you?”“Obviously a sarcastic comment is what it gained me sith.”





	1. The Start of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me by how horrible this is.

**KYLO REN"S PERSPECTIVE**

It had been a long time that they had been searching for them. It felt like years when it had only been about three months. Three months since a bounty hunter had attacked one of their outposts and killed two guards and a high ranking officer, high enough that somebody bothered to ask questions. Those three months had perhaps been the most aggravating of Kylo's life. It was like every time he thought he was getting close to catching them they slipped away like water does through someone's fingers. They were. . . impossible, and he had never hated anything more. But now the time had finally come, and Kylo had never felt better. Snoke would finally be off of his back about not being able to find one, simple bounty hunter and maybe finally his thoughts of this one person who could escape him would end. There had only ever been one person who was able to escape him before.

      Her name had been Bree Angelia Marr. As children though Kylo had always called her Bam Bam or little girl when she was annoying him. She had been his best friend for a time, the only friend he really had a child. She had been smart, and funny, and energetic. He had appreciated her so much, then she had died. It was only two months after he had left to study with Luke. His father, who had never liked Bree, came to visit him to break the news to him that Bree had died of poisoning. When he had heard that news-

      Well, few things made him that angry. This bounty hunter was bringin back all sorts of emotions that Kylo had pressed down and the impossibility of this hunter to the impossibility he had always faced with Bree was immensely frustrating. The similarities in between them tortured him endlessly. Well almost endlessly, it was all about to end now.

      Outside of the prisoner's door, Kylo met with an officer. The officer saluted and handed the masked sith a small holograph projector. Quicky a sheet of information popped up on it. Kylo's eyes scanned it from behind the mask, taking it in.

Name: ???

Aliases: Twitch

Proffesion(s): Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Theif, Gun for Hire

Approximate Age: 19-22

Height: 5'6

Eye Colour: Pastel Blue

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair Colour: Chestnut

      "Is this all of the information that you have been able to get out of her?" The voice made Kylo's voice come out sounding. . . menacing. Perfect. That was the impression that he wanted to give off. His eyes turned to the officer who looked for a moment shocked like he had not actually expected the sith to as him anything. 

      Fumbling for words to officer started. "We have not had much of a chance to interrogate her-" Well that was a shock to Kylo, he had not expected the hunter to be a woman. "-but yes that was all she gave up, that and so insults."

      "I'm sure that your troops were able to withstand an emotional beating from a helpless prison, now _leave_." The officer was glad to get out of there at Kylo's command. The officer had to resist running away from the frightening man and silently he prayed to whatever deity was left up there that Kylo did not hurt the girl too badly.

* * *

 

The door closed behind Kylo with a satisfying slam. Curling and uncurling his fists Kylo got ready to finally look upon the face of this impossible girl. Rolling his shoulders back once Kylo walked around the interrogation chair until he was facing her. What he found there was not at all what he had expected to find. Instead what he found was simply the face of a girl,

      It was not what he was expecting. He had known she was a female but he had expected a rough face. One coursed with scars and vicious eyes, that was not at all what he found. Instead, he saw a completely calm, nearby serene, female perhaps a little younger than him. With eyes he swore were staring right through his helmet. Kylo was tempted to compare this girl to a winter day. She may have seemed cold and unwelcoming on the outside, but he was betting that when you got her to open up there was nothing but warmth inside of her. Much like how outside in the winter is freezing, but as soon as one enters their home they are greeted by instant warmth. With his mind, he reached out and found exactly what he thought. A mind open and ready for manipulation, all barriers down and a brain pliable, just like most peoples. That was hardly a surface inspection of her though.

      "I imagined the mask would be a little more intimidating," The bounty hunter, Twitch, she went by, spoke and Kylo was somewhat shocked by how her voice sounded. It was measured, calculated, waiting. Intelligent. Yet still, it was rebellious and teasing.

      "It is best not to aggravate those who could kill you," Kylo suggested stepping straight in front of her. Her face kept on a relaxed look as she stared at him, not flinching in the slightest at any move he made. She really was not scared, that was different.

      "Anything could kill me, you could, a regular stormtrooper could, hell even a dedicated protocol droid could take my life. I'd rather aggravate you all than bend to your will." Her answer was quick, as though she was simply repeating lines that she had memorized, she even seemed. . . bored. That was no good.

      "Who are you? Our system could not find your name." Taking a step back from her Kylo observed more of her. She was fit, somewhere in between muscular and slender. He could tell by looking at her that it would not take much work to make her an excellent fighter if she was not already. The muscular tone of her body would serve her well in a fight, and assuming she was flexible she would also be able to move in ways that those with any more muscle were unable to do. The problem would be her hair, although now it seemed to be up in some elaborate braided design that looked like it had been there for a week or so, when it was down it would get in the way. Otherwise, she would make the perfect fighter, he even was able to determine, by looking into her icy eyes, that she was an intelligent person. Able to formulate plans and strategies and keep a mental profile of her enemy. No doubt that was what she was doing to him right now. Kylo dismissed these thoughts as quickly as they had appeared, she had murdered one of his officers and for that, she would suffer. If not by his hand than by someone else. Yet Kylo was so intrigued by this girl, how her gaze followed him without fear, how her every action seemed calculated, how familiar that face of hers looked. With its prominent cheekbones and heart shape. How her skin was that unique shade between white and just a slightly darker shade, like an eternal light tan.

     "I'm called Twitch, that's it, that's all," Twitch answered sharply, her eyes boring into Kylo in a way that almost made him uneasy. Almost. 

     "I don't want to hurt you," Kylo spoke dishonestly walking around the back of the chair, holding his hands close to the sides of her head, almost touching the sides of her head. Now he saw her gulp, a sign of something other than flippant dismissal. "But I will if you do not provide me with the information I require. We know you are a bounty hunter, who hired you to kill the First Order officers?"

     Twitch was silent. Silent as a mouse in the middle of the night. Had she blinked during that time at all one would be able to hear the closing of her eyelids, and the sound they made as they struck her bottom lid. But not a single sound was made, Twitch did not even breath. A slight twitch pulled at the side of his lip as his fingers came down on the sides of her face. The effect was instant. Twitch's body pulled away from the chair like her chest was being pulled away from it. Her lips split open and she let out a quick scream before the sound stopped, but she still looked like she was screaming, which was perhaps one of the most haunting sights that Kylo had ever seen. Yet he went on, starting his figurative mining of her mind, looking for something,  _anything_ , he could use against her. What he found there, in his digging of her mind, was much more disturbing than he thought.

     The first thing that came up in the girl's mind was the face of a boy. It was smiling at her in her memories, almost always smiling at her. Occasionally it was angry, occasionally is was filled with tears, but mostly it was smiling. Giving her a smile that clearly said how much the boy cared for her, that boy would go to the ends of the universe for Twitch because she was his closest friend and he loved her. It was so pure and. . . light, it seemed silly to think that such a boy ever existed. For Kylo knew the face of the boy who was in Twitch's memories, the memories that she went to for comfort. It was the face that he used to wake p to every morning, it was his face. Or at least the face of his younger self. Kylo was caught up in digging through this girl's memories he almost completely forgot about what his mission in entering her mind had been. Until he finally heard Twitch scream again. "Stop! Please stop, I beg you!"

     Kylo redrew his prescense from her mind adn practically pried his fingertips off of her head. It was hardly a moment before he was gone, without a word. Only pausing a moment to leave typed instructions for her guards.


	2. Not the Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, not the scissors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is the next chapie!

**Bree Angelia Marr's Perspective**

Bree was ashamed to admit that she had been quite affected by the sith's actions. Bree could not place her finger on why but the moment he had started to torture her mind flashed to Ben. The only real friend and source of comfort she had ever had in her life. There was a time when she would have done anything for him, that time had long since passed. She thought that perhaps she had outgrown her dependence on his comfort, it would seem not. It had been a long time since such a clear image of Ben had been summoned in her mind, she had felt as though he was right there with her. Holding her hand and telling her it would all be alright as the sith scum tortured her with a certain brand of pain that she had never experienced before.  Bree wished that he arms were not tied, she would be able to wipe her face of the tears there.

     It was not long after the sith scum had left that the guards came back. She had expected to be tortured for more information, instead, they undid her restraints and roughly pulled her out of the chair. Gripping her biceps tightly they dragged her out until she caught her footing and was able to walk. They took her to a room, it was tall and not very wide. Above her a large circle was strung up with many holes in it, she knew what this was. Already she had her jacket off and placed in a hole in the wall as the guard yelled at her. "You have five minutes to clean yourself up."

     Bree was naked in nearly a minute, and it took another minute to get her hair (which was quite greasy and rather gross by now) undone. She had to admit she was filthy, she had been on the run for the past month and when you are constantly being tracked by the First Order you don't have much time to stop and take care of personal hygiene. After figuring out how to turn on the shower she quickly washed herself off, taking nearly two minutes. After that, she shut off the shower and after the guards heard the shower stop they pressed a button that switched the clothes Bree had put in the hole in the wall with something more uniform. Bree slipped on the clothing with little care for what it was. Next, they took her to a room where she was strapped down to a chair. Here she assumed the torture would continue. She would be right, just not the type of torture she thought.

     A woman walked in with a smile on her face. She did not speak but began to fiddle with something on the table behind Bree. Then suddenly it felt like someone was tugging on her hair, that's when she realised, this woman was brushing her hair. That's when Bree knew what was about to happen. After brushing all of her hair the woman walked around to the front of Bree. The woman's face was pleasant enough, what was not pleasant was the small scissors that she held in her hand. Bree stared them down. "Please, not the scissors."

     Bree hated having short hair, as a child, she had a bob and had sworn to never go back to that phase of her life. Currently, her hair stretched to nearly her but and she liked it that way. This woman seemed to have other ideas. Half an hour later Bree's once long curly locks reached to only her shoulders. That was when she swore that if she ever got out of the First Order she would track down this woman and slaughter her. Nevertheless, she remained quiet from then on, if she was ever going to get out of there it was not by being openly rebellious, it would be by being sneaky and sly, they could not see her coming.

     After that Bree was taken back to her cell and locked in there. On closer inspection she found this was a different cell, there was a square panel in the wall that hadn't been in the other one and in this one the vertical table they had had her strapped to in the other room was black and not white. She did not have to amuse herself long, for soon enough a rather shaken up sith walked through the door. She greeted him with pressed together lips and a curt welcome. "Please come in."

     "I know who you are, Miss. Marr." Kylo Ren spoke with a voice that sent chills down her spine. In her mind she had a theory that his real voice sounded ridiculous and squeaky and that is why he used a voice changer. She hoped one day she got to prove that theory, it would make him far less intimidating. Kylo strode into the room and stood in the middle of it, she stood behind the table thing thinking it was best to put a barrier between them. "I know who you are, but why are you alive? Our files show Bree Marr died as a child."

      "Bree Marr did die, she died when she lost her best friend and was poisoned by someone she thought she could trust." Bree spat out the words. Han Solo, she'd trusted him so much, she would have trusted him with her life. But the moment Ben left he decided it was time she knew about his hatred for her. How Han seemed to somehow know that she would be a sith one day despite never having claimed a connection to the force. It was one thing to be an overprotective parent but accusing a small girl of one day turning her best friend to the dark side was ridiculous. Which was likely why Han did no express his dislike of her often, but when he saw the chance. . . he made an attempt on her life. By some miracle she had somehow survive his attempt at poisoning her but she got the message. She was not wanted at the resistance, she left and let them all think she was dead. She guessed that included Ben, wherever he was nowadays. It was strange to think of Ben as anything other than a little boy, he would no doubt be taller than her now. It was a very alien thought indeed. 

      "Our files show you were connected to Ben Solo. . ." There was a pause, it was long enough to be noticeable. He was no doubt searching her face for a reaction. "He is connected to the leader of the resistance, you were close with him?"

      "I. . . will never tell _you_  anything about Ben Solo," Bree stated firmly coming around the table to face him more head on.

      "Oh you will, you will whether you want to or not." With that Kylo reached his hand out and pushed himself into her mind.

      Thoughts of hi- Ben were right on the surface. Her love for him was so obvious it was also pitiful to see. Bree would protect him no matter what. She would defend him until they were both corpses and could be at peace. It made his lips twitch slightly, wanting to go into a smile but not. He should not be happy about this, she was a tie to Ben and he had left Ben behind a long time ago.

      "Get out!" Suddenly there was a scream from Bree and a forceful shove from her, the force almost made Kylo stumble. Her mind had been so weak but just then. . . that power. He may have an excuse to keep her around, and there had been something else there. She knew something about Luke, and he had to tell Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice? Any critic? Am I doing something you absolutely hate that I should address?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay? Please tell me how this is so far, I love critique.


End file.
